Vendetta Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow is gettintg angry about Dark Ace can Piper help him calm down while take out a new Cyclonian Space Weapon. PiperxAerrow in it.


Vendetta Starring Aerrow and Piper

set nine months after Energy Crisis

Cyclonia 5: 19 AM

Cyclonis: I need a new space weapon to be taken in space.

Dark Ace: I'll do it Master some of us don't take potshots to get the Storm Hawks like some people.

Ravess: GR!

Condor 5: 20 AM

it was quiet on the Condor and everyone was still sleeping everyone except Aerrow who was feeling angry about something.

Aerrow: (thinks) Dark Ace will pay for what he did to the old Storm Hawks to my Dad he will – no he must pay!

7: 15 AM

Finn: Tropica!

Aerrow: No we're going after Dark Ace to make sure he doesn't destroy anymore Sky Knight Squadrons and we won't stop until he is stopped!

Piper: (gasps) Oh god today's the day!

Junko: What's so special about today?

Piper: Today is the day Dark Ace killed the old Storm Hawks that is why Aerrow's feeling angry Junko keep Finn away from Aerrow for a little while.

Junko: Got it!

Then they saw something lift-off.

Aerrow/Piper: Cyclonian Space Ship!

Finn/Stork: Not again!

Aerrow: I'll go alone I have a score to settle with Dark Ace!

Aerrow built a mini spaceship and Piper secretly boarded the ship as the ship lifted off.

Aerrow: I know you're in the back Piper.

Piper: Aerrow I just don't want you becoming Dark Ace or worse Cyclonis ok.

Aerrow: Don't worry Cyclonis is getting a space weapon heading for Cyclonia wheater she likes it or not!

Piper: Aerrow stop you're scaring me.

But Aerrow didn't listen and continued flying to Dark Ace's spaceship.

Dark Ace's Spaceship 9: 13 AM

Dark Ace: Status you fools.

Gilbert: Exosphere ready for launch in 13 minutes boss.

Dark Ace: Don't call me boss call me DARK ACE! (mutters) Muttonhead.

Gilbert: Right Dark Ace.

Talon 1: Dark Ace a ship is approaching.

Dark Ace: The Storm Hawks but how?! OPEN FIRE!

Talon 2: (scared) Yes sir Dark Ace sir.

Soon Aerrow landed the ship next to Dark Ace's and bashed through the Cyclonians.

Piper: Aerrow! (getting tearfully) Don't become Dark Ace finishing him off won't bring back your Dad Lightning Strike.

Aerrow: I'm grateful for you saying that Pi but I need you to get these Talons out of this craft and into escape pods.

Piper: Yes Aerrow.

On the bridge.

Gilbert: Exosphere launch in 10 minutes Dark Ace.

Dark Ace: Good get to an escape pod and tell Master Cyclonis that everything is going according to plan.

Gilbert: Yes Dark Ace. (jumps into escape pod)

9: 24

Dark Ace: Exosphere launch in 5, 4, 3, 2...

Aerrow: DONE!

Dark Ace: Aerrow I should thank you for coming up here so I can kill you now.

Aerrow: Don't speak too soon. (gets out Energy Blade and damages controls)

Dark Ace: Stop you don't know what you're doing!

Aerrow: I know exactly doing I'm saving Atmos and avenging Dad and the old Storm Hawks!

Dark Ace: I took great pleasure in destroying your Dad and the old Storm Hawks Aerrow and I know you didn't come alone!

Piper: Yeah but I came to make sure Aerrow didn't become you Dark Ace.

Dark Ace: Two against one? Not a good number...for you that is! (cackles)

then Aerrow and Dark Ace duelled very hard with their Energy Blades with Aerrow and Dark Ace getting cracks in their helmets as the ship broke apart!

Aerrow: (yells) PIPER GET OUT OF HERE!

Piper: (yells) NOT WITHOUT YOU!

Aerrow: Don't worry you'll see me again! NOW GO!

Dark Ace: So weak!

Piper jumped into Aerrow's ship as the ship broke apart!

Dark Ace: You think she'll want you after you kill me?

Aerrow: Who said anything about killing you?

Then he kicked Dark Ace off the remains of the ship as it entered the Stratosphere it exploded into a ball of flames!

Piper: AERROW! (crying) Oh Aerrow.

Tropica 9: 52 AM

Soon Dark Ace landed into the waters of Tropica and managed to swim ashore with a busted arm and leg.

Dark Ace: At least Aerrow is gone. (cackles)

Space 10: 01 AM

Piper saw something floating in space and saw it was actually a someone.

Piper: Aerrow!

And she flew the ship to Aerrow and pulled him on the ship and hugged him.

Piper: I know you didn't kill Dark Ace but please wake up Aerrow.

Condor 12: 16 PM

after a few hours Aerrow woke up seeing Piper, Junko, Finn, Stork, Radarr, Dove, Starling, Tritton, Harrier and Lynn watching over him.

Dove: Dark Ace escaped but we'll get him.

Harrier: By a different Sky Knight.

Starling: Harrier be quiet I think Piper and Aerrow know something and they shall tell us when they're ready.

Aerrow: We will tell you now. Since the day Lightning Strike was killed I have wanted to kill the Dark Ace for killing Lightning Strike aka Dad but thankfully Piper made sure I did it because I would have become the Dark Ace.

Lynn: I think Piper's real BFF is you Aerrow.

Piper: I guess he is.

Aerrow: Yeah and thanks Pi for talking me out of killing Dark Ace I don't know what i'd do without you.

Piper: You're welcome Aerrow next time Dark Ace comes back I think you shall know to take him to jail.

Aerrow: (smiles) That I do.

Cyclonia 15: 08 PM

Cyclonis: (growls) My plans to destroy Terras are gone now must get crystal tech from the Far Side but I will have Ravess, Snipe and the Raptors do it since you are injured Dark Ace but those wounds will heal.

Dark Ace: Yes Master.

Condor 18: 00 PM

Piper: You taught Dark Ace a thing or two.

Aerrow: And I learned a lesson myself Pi.

Piper: (smiles) What was it like being in space this time Aerrow?

Aerrow: (smiles) It was alright but it great have you there with me.

And the two friends hugged happily as they watched the stars.

The End


End file.
